Imperium of Cadia
|slots=5 |connectedresources= |bonusresources= }} The Imperium of Cadia is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 70 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Imperium of Cadia work diligently to produce Gems and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Imperium of Cadia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Imperium of Cadia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Imperium of Cadia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Imperium of Cadia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Cadia's humble beginning The IoC was started by men from the now destroyed Tanith Republic. The nation fell apart after a brutal war with it's nearby neighbor, and the men managed to save the capital city of Tanith, and founded the Imperium of Cadia. Using their knowledge and fear of destruction by war again, they quickly joined The Global Order of Darkness, where the nation worked as a small time Diplomat. Mostly writing treaties and doing secretarial work, the Imperium grew frustrated by GOD and their treatment by his superiors. LoSS and his Rise to Power After learning of the League of Small Superpowers, the IoC jumped at the chance to be with people who wouldn't treat him like dirt. He joined up with LoSS and signed up as a LSAF Officer and a worker in the MoFA. His arrival and presence in LoSS wasn't well noted until a few weeks later, when an investigation revealed that the current Minister of FA, Andy, was inactive and had to be replaced. Since there was no Deputy Minister at the time, the spot was up for grabs. After intense days of debating, a decision was made to have Micheal Locke become MoFA, and IoC become DMoFA. the Dave War and Currently When LoSS declared war against the MHA during the Dave War conflict, IoC was one of the many who did an Update strike, causing mass damage to the already hurting MHA. All went well until the coalition of TTE, PPO, & GPF all came to MHA's aid, and at one point Cadia was fighting 7 wars at once, attempting to fend off ZI. He managed to survive with many casualties, getting in his first conflict over 50,000 casualties. Since the Dave War, Cadia has really expanded his role inside the League. He ran and won a term serving in the LoSS Senate, as well as the Minister of Recruitment. He is now the Minister of Internal Affairs and the Commander of the LSAF 2nd Company.